The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to gas turbine engines including fuel providing assemblies.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, electric generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include an engine core having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Exhaust products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, and/or propeller. The exhaust products from gas turbine engines are typically expelled to atmosphere having considerable temperature.
Heating fuel before combustion can provide performance gains but can promote dangerous conditions of the fuel.